The present invention is directed to a method of manufacturing solid state capacitors and to the resultant capacitor which is especially adapted but is not limited to surface mounting.
More particularly, the invention is directed to a method of manufacturing solid state capacitors from the so-called solid state forming metals. The primary commercially employed solid state forming metals include tantalum and niobium. It is to be understood however that the term solid state metals should be deemed to include one or more of such additional metals as molybdenum, aluminum, titanium and tungsten, which are formable into foils and which may be oxidized to provide a dielectric layer.